Suspicious
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: Annie merasa curiga karena semuanya berjalan begitu 'lancar'. "Katakan padaku, Armin. Aku bukan yang pertama, kan? Kau sudah pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain? Atau kau mengoleksi video tertentu dan menjadikannya sebagai 'referensi?" Warning: garing & OOC. T-rated for the theme. Oneshot.


Summary: Annie merasa curiga karena semuanya berjalan begitu 'lancar'. "Katakan padaku, Armin. Aku bukan yang pertama, kan? Kau sudah pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain? Atau kau mengoleksi video tertentu dan menjadikannya sebagai 'referensi'?"

Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhardt | Romance/Humor | Oneshot

T-rated for the theme.

The idea originally came from my head, but the characters are Isayama Hajime's.

 **Suspicious** © Ryuki Ayanami

* * *

Biasanya di dalam flat kecil dengan dua kamar tidur itu hanya ada kedua pemiliknya. Annie Leonhardt yang kuliah di jurusan Hukum dan Mikasa Ackermen yang tengah mempelajari Sastra Inggris. Kedua gadis itu sama-sama kuliah di Rose State University.

Flat kecil ini—yang hanya terdiri dari satu ruang tamu, satu dapur, satu kamar mandi, dan dua kamar tidur—disewa mereka berdua sejak dua tahun lalu. Meskipun mereka berdua tidak benar-benar dekat karena hawa konflik dan persaingan yang selalu menyelubungi mereka, mereka sepakat untuk menyewa flat ini bersama-sama. Kebetulan harga sewa flat ini cukup murah dibandingkan apartemen di daerah sini, apalagi jika ditanggung berdua. Asalkan Annie tidak ikut campur dengan urusan Mikasa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Namun, siang itu suasananya cukup berbeda. Mikasa membawa teman-temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Annie mendengus saat mendengar hal itu. Seperti anak SMA saja, pikirnya.

Mikasa dan kedua temannya, Sasha Blouse dan Mina Carolina, mengerjakan tugas mereka di ruang tamu. Dari tadi Mikasa hanya diam, namun dua temannya itu sangat berisik. Annie menggeram karena suara mereka dapat menembus dinding kamarnya, membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar. Padahal minggu depan dia akan menghadapi ujian. Akhirnya Annie menutup bukunya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan.

Dari dapur, Annie bisa melihat Sasha dan Mina sedang menertawakan sesuatu. Di samping mereka, Mikasa hanya tersenyum kecil sambil terus menulis. Annie mengambil sebungkus keripik dan memakannya di kursi makan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Armin Arlert, mahasiswa jurusan Kedokteran yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir tiga tahun. Terakhir Annie bertemu dengannya adalah sekitar seminggu lalu. Mereka berdua begitu disibukkan oleh tugas-tugas, apalagi Armin sedang fokus dengan ujian seleksi beasiswa yang akan diadakan universitas dua minggu yang akan datang.

Annie ingin menemui pacarnya itu, tapi ia tak mau menganggu kegiatan belajar Armin. Ia tahu seleksi itu begitu berarti bagi Armin. Sebenarnya Armin tidak memerlukan beasiswa karena kakeknya masih mampu membiayainya. Tapi bukan Armin namanya jika dia bersedia merepotkan seseorang yang sudah tua.

Annie menjejalkan keripik ke mulutnya dan berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam seminggu ini selain belajar untuk persiapan ujian. Belajar seminggu penuh tanpa hiburan pasti membosankan. Mungkin ia akan berputar-putar dulu di universitas sebelum pulang ke flat. Duduk di taman kampus, memandangi air mancur di depan kantor dekan, atau mampir ke perpustakaan—

 _Shit!_

Gadis pirang itu menggeram jengkel. Ia harus meminjam jurnal hukum dari perpustakaan. Salah satu dosennya, yakni Mr. Rivaille, sering menggunakan kasus-kasus hukum terbaru dalam ujian esai. Kalau saja ia ingat, ia sudah akan meminjamnya sejak jauh-jauh hari. Tiap hari ada belasan kasus baru yang muncul. Coba hitung, ada berapa kasus baru dalam seminggu.

Sambil mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, Annie kembali memakan keripiknya. Kali ini dengan beringas. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara Sasha dan Mina.

"Kau tahu? _First time_ -ku tidak terlalu menyenangkan," kata Sasha.

"Apa Connie tidak bisa memuaskanmu?" tanya Mina sambil tertawa.

"Bukan! Bukan masalah puas atau tidak," sergah Sasha. "Masalahnya adalah... sakit. Ya Tuhan, benar-benar sakit! Rasanya aku seperti mengalami pendarahan dalam. Bahkan itu yang kutakutkan."

Tertawaan Mina semakin keras. "Kau itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku merasa biasa saja kok. Bagaimana denganmu, Mikasa?"

Gadis berdarah setengah Jepang itu tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah selesai menulis, baru Mikasa bersuara, "Saat kami melakukannya, Eren kelihatan bingung. Dia terlihat seperti tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Pada akhirnya aku yang mengambil tindakan."

Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh tertawaan keras. Annie yang turut mendengarkan percakapan itu dari dapur menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran samar. Bahkan ia berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya.

"Tapi aku merasa cukup puas," tambah Mikasa sambil melirik ke arah dapur. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Annie. Kentara sekali Mikasa tidak ingin hal itu dianggap sebagai kekalahannya dalam persaingan antara dirinya dengan Annie. Gadis berambut pirang itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman seolah menantang.

Annie bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok.

"Sudahlah. Kita tidak bisa mengharapkan apa-apa dari pacar kita," kata Mina sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Aku saja bersyukur pacarku tidak melakukannya di lubang yang salah."

Sasha tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga air matanya keluar.

"Kalau kau bagaimana?" tanya Mikasa pada Annie. Nampaknya dia tidak mau kalah dengan saingannya itu.

Annie memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, berpikir. "Cukup baik, kurasa. Tak ada keluhan."

"Berjalan _sangat_ lancar?" tanya Mina.

"Ya."

"Tidak ada kebingungan sedikit pun?"

"Justru aku yang agak bingung saat itu."

"Kau tidak merasa sakit?"

"Tidak."

Seisi ruangan terdiam.

"Aku tidak percaya Armin _seprofesional_ itu," komentar Sasha.

Mina mengelus-elus dagunya. "Jangan-jangan... Armin pernah melakukannya sebelum denganmu."

Annie terlonjak kaget.

"Atau dia punya _referensi_ tertentu," tambah gadis itu. "Semacam video, mungkin?"

Mikasa menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Aku mengenal Armin sejak kecil. Dia terlalu polos untuk melakukan hal seperti itu." Jika biasanya Mikasa akan mengeluarkan opini untuk mengalahkan Annie dalam persaingan mereka, kali ini dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Armin adalah sahabatnya dan Mikasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Mina.

"Mikasa benar. Itu tidak masuk akal," sahut Annie dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia setuju dengan perkataan Mikasa.

Mina mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah. Itu hanya dugaan, kok."

* * *

Meskipun jurnal hukum ada di depan matanya persis, tulisan-tulisan itu hanya terpantul di mata biru Annie. Isinya tidak benar-benar masuk ke dalam otaknya. Ia menghela napas lalu menutup jurnal hukum yang dipegangnya. Dengan frustasi, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Annie tidak tahan. Perkataan Mina tempo hari membuatnya terus gelisah. Ia ingin menerjang jalan di luar sana, mengetuk pintu apartemen Armin dan meminta penjelasan. _Was she his first?_

Hal ini begitu menganggunya hingga ia kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi, padahal ujiannya tinggal tiga hari lagi. Jika begini terus, bisa-bisa peringkatnya turun. Annie tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia begitu perfeksionis dan kompetitif. Ia bercita-cita untuk menjadi praktisi hukum nomor satu di negara ini. Sebelum meraih cita-citanya itu, ia harus membuktikannya dulu dengan menjadi yang terbaik di kelasnya.

Tapi... perkataan Mina...

Annie mengambil sebuah buku tentang perubahan dalam undang-undang dan membukanya dengan kasar.

" _Jangan-jangan Armin pernah melakukannya sebelum denganmu."_

Argh! Ia tak tahan lagi.

Annie menyambar kalender di mejanya dan melihat angka-angka itu dengan saksama. Tinggal seminggu lagi. Kedua tangan Annie terkepal di sampingnya. Ia akan menunggu hingga ujian seleksi Armin selesai. Setelah itu, ia akan langsung pergi menemuinya.

 _Sounds like a plan._

* * *

Rasanya minggu ini benar-benar sulit. Annie harus melewatinya dengan susah payah. Mulai dari ujian yang merepotkan, perang dingin dengan teman satu flat, dan suatu hal yang berkaitan dengan Armin.

Annie duduk di kursinya sambil mencengkeram selembar kertas hasil ujiannya kemarin. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang perempuan tersenyum padanya. Ia tahu perempuan itu teman satu jurusannya, namun ia tidak dapat mengingat namanya.

"Selamat, ya," katanya. "Kau meraih peringkat satu lagi dalam ujian."

Setelah perempuan itu pergi, Annie memandangi kertas hasil ujian di tangannya. Nilainya memang turun beberapa poin, tapi ia masih menyandang peringkat satu di kelas. Ia bersyukur gelar itu masih dipegang olehnya. Sebelumnya, ia sempat khawatir akan ujian itu karena pikirannya terus terganggu oleh perkataan Mina.

Sialan, ia membatin. Ia tidak terima dengan perkataan Mina. Ingin sekali ia menemui Armin untuk bertanya langsung padanya, namun ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menganggu belajarnya.

Dengan perasaan marah yang berusaha dipendam, Annie bangkit dari kursi dan keluar dari kelas. Ia berjalan dengan langkah super cepat, menyusuri koridor hingga akhirnya keluar dari gedung Fakultas Hukum. Tanpa sadar, ia berjalan menuju gedung Fakultas Kedokteran yang letaknya tak jauh dari sini.

Annie berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung berwarna putih itu. Dari penampilannya saja gedung itu terlihat seperti rumah sakit. Ia tidak berniat untuk masuk. Ia hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja. Sungguh cara yang aneh untuk melampiaskan amarah.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut pirang keluar dari gedung itu. Annie berbalik dan baru saja memutuskan untuk pergi, sebelum ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia pun terpaksa diam di tempat.

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu." Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyumnya yang khas.

Annie turut tersenyum, meski agak terpaksa. "Hai."

"Apa kau datang untuk mencariku?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Lagipula aku tahu kau sedang sibuk untuk persiapan ujian seleksi itu."

Wajah pemuda itu memerah. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, begitu ya... _Well,_ sebenarnya ujian itu sudah selesai dan aku dinyatakan lulus sebagai penerima beasiswa."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang ujiannya tanggal 24, kan? Aku salah lihat jadwal. Ternyata ujiannya tanggal 14."

Annie menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Aku tidak ingin menganggu ujianmu."

Rasanya Annie semakin jengkel saja. Jadi sia-sia saja ia menunggu selama seminggu ini?

"Uhm, apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Armin.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Annie meraih tangan kanan Armin dan menarik pemuda itu bersamanya.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?"

"Ke apartemenmu."

Armin tak berani bertanya untuk apa Annie pergi ke apartemennya. Ia dapat merasakan hawa marah yang dirasakan gadis mungil itu. Dan Annie sangat seram ketika sedang marah. Ia tidak ingin menjadi korban amukan pacarnya sendiri. Meski ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, Armin tetap menuruti perkataan Annie. Bahkan setelah masuk ke apartemennya dan duduk di sofa, ia masih tidak berani bertanya.

Annie berdiri di hadapan Armin. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Pandangan matanya menyelidik. Armin menelan salivanya yang terasa seperti gumpalan permen karet di tenggorokannya.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya, Armin."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu makin gugup.

"Aku bukan yang pertama, kan?"

Hah?

Rasanya Armin tak dapat mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain?" Nada suara Annie tetap datar, namun pandangan matanya menajam.

"Aku benar-benar tidak—"

"Teman-temanku berkata _first time_ mereka tidak sesempurna yang mereka kira. Tapi yang kurasakan justru sebaliknya. Aku merasa—" _Tak berdaya. Seperti terbang di langit. Merasakan nikmatnya dunia inderawi... di bawah sentuhanmu._ "Pokoknya berbeda dengan apa yang teman-temanku katakan."

Mata Armin melebar saat mendengar pengakuan Annie. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka inilah sumber kemarahan Annie. Ia ingin tertawa melihat wajah Annie yang memerah, namun urung saat api amarah masih menyala-nyala di matanya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau mengoleksi video tertentu dan menjadikannya sebagai 'referensi'?"

Kali ini Armin tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Wajah Annie semakin merah. Dia menggeram, namun hal itu membuat Armin tertawa makin keras. Bagi Armin, geraman Annie terdengar seperti suara kucing. Lucu saja kedengarannya. Sangat polos.

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu marah?" tanya Armin sambil memegangi perut. Rasanya perutnya sakit sekali karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Kukira kau sedang PMS."

Annie mendengus. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Armin tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengatakan hal itu padamu dan mengapa kau bisa percaya, tapi aku akan jujur. Kau adalah yang pertama."

"Kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit?"

"Karena saat itu kau merasa relaks. Ketika seorang wanita relaks, otot-otot vaginanya tidak terlalu tegang sehingga kopulasi tidak terasa sakit, meski untuk yang pertama kali."

"Tunggu dulu. Apa itu kopulasi?"

"Masuknya alat kelamin pria ke—"

Wajah Annie memerah. "Oke, aku mengerti. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bingung?"

"Bingung?

"Ya. Biasanya pria akan bingung saat... pertama kali melakukannya... karena tidak tahu apa dilakukan. Jangan tertawa! Jawab saja!"

"Sebelum melakukan kopulasi, seorang wanita harus mengalami lubrikasi dulu supaya dinding vagina mereka tidak lecet saat kopulasi terjadi. Lubrikasi berkaitan dengan gairah seksual, jadi untuk meraih lubrikasi harus dilakukan perangsangan seksual. Istilah kerennya apa, ya? Uhm... _horny,_ mungkin? Perangsangan seksual dapat dilakukan dengan menyentuh titik tertentu, misalnya bibir, leher, payudara, dan klitoris. Dalam kasusmu—"

Annie menyentakkan kakinya. "Itu sudah cukup."

Senyuman Armin makin lebar. Ia menikmati momen ini.

"Terakhir. Bagaimana kau bisa..." Annie terhenti. "menemukan tempat kopulasi hanya dengan sekali lihat?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan bertanya seperti itu?" Armin balik bertanya. "Aku mahasiswa kedokteran, Annie. Tentu saja aku tahu. Ada gambar penampang organ reproduksi wanita bagian luar di bukuku."

Annie memandangi pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya itu. "Jadi, aku adalah yang pertama?"

"Tentu saja."

Tiba-tiba saja Annie merasa bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia mempercayai perkataan Mina begitu saja? Seharusnya ia tahu—Armin adalah mahasiswa kedokteran! Buku-buku aneh tentang seksualitas pernah menjadi santapan sehari-hari Armin dulu. Bahkan ia masih ingat Armin hanya membaca buku-buku itu di apartemennya karena tak mau wajahnya yang memerah dilihat orang lain. Mengapa ia jadi bodoh begini?

Kini ia merasa marah pada Mina dan Sasha. Serta dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah cukup pertanyaannya, Nona?" tanya Armin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, ya. Sudah cukup. Urusanku sudah selesai sekarang," sahut Annie marah. Gadis itu mendengus, sebuah upaya agar menutupi rasa malunya. Dengan berang, ia membuka pintu apartemen Armin dan membantingnya keras sebelum pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

"Kenapa harus pakai kondom?"

"Kau ingin menyelesaikan kuliahmu dulu, kan?"

"Tapi, kau bisa mengeluarkannya—"

"Maksudmu metode senggama terputus?" Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Cara itu tidak efektif. Meskipun nampaknya sperma dikeluarkan di luar, sebenarnya sejak awal kopulasi sperma sudah dikeluarkan di dalam oleh kelenjar bulboretralis. Jumlahnya memang sedikit, tapi fertilisasi hanya butuh satu sperma, kan?"

Si gadis memutar mata. "Lama-lama aku pusing dengan percakapan ini."

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Rasa penasaranmu besar, Annie. Ah, aku masih ingat dengan pertanyaanmu—"

"Jangan ungkit hal itu lagi! Kejadian itu sudah tiga hari lalu."

"Baiklah," Si pemuda menyahut sambil tertawa.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ini adalah fanfic tergaring, ternista, dan tergaje yang pernah saya buat. Saya nggak tahu apakah tema fanfic ini cocok dengan rate-nya atau tidak. Saya harap rating-nya sesuai dan nggak OOC. Ya ampun, ingin rasanya saya menangis melihat fanfic ini. T_T

Inspirasi fanfic ini datang setelah saya mengingat-ingat obrolan saya dengan beberapa teman dulu.

* * *

Teman #1 : Eh, katanya kalo malam pertama itu keluar darah, ya?

Saya : Tergantung. Nggak semua perempuan punya himen sejak lahir. Himen juga beda-beda. Ada yang elastis, ada yang kaku. Kalo yang kaku, biasanya langsung pecah begitu pertama kali ngelakuin. Kalo yang elastis, kadang baru pecah setelah dua-tiga kali begituan.

Teman #2 : Pasti sakit dong!

Saya : Itu juga tergantung. Kalau kalian relaks pas ngelakuin, ya nggak sakit.

Teman #1 : Wah, kamu tahu banyak ya. Jangan-jangan... pernah ngelakuin?

Saya : -_-

* * *

Lalu suatu hari, teman saya yang lain mendatangi saya dengan pertanyaan aneh.

* * *

Teman #3 : Sar, masturbasi itu apaan sih?

Saya : (masih berusaha menenangkan diri dari syok) Masturbasi itu tindakan untuk memenuhi kepuasan seksual. Bedanya dengan hubungan seks, masturbasi itu dilakukan sendirian, gak usah pake partner.

Teman #3 : Caranya gimana tuh?

Saya : Pokoknya biar kepuasan seksual itu terpenuhi. Bisa dengan menyentuh bagian-bagian tertentu. Misalnya bibir, dada, dan yang di bawah sono.

Teman #3 : Oh, gitu ya. Makasih ya, Sar.

Saya : Sama-sama.

* * *

Itulah yang menginspirasi saya dalam membuat fic ini. Saya minta maaf apabila fanfic ini terasa 'tidak pantas' untuk dipublikasikan di FFn. Mohon review-nya. Beritahu saya apakah rate fic ini sesuai atau tidak. Segala kritik saya terima. Terima kasih.

 _ **Ryuki Ayanami**_


End file.
